Dragons
"Never laugh at live dragons, you fool! We can joke about them, but they've disappeared. But they aren't funny. At all." Dragons are a race of ancient, powerful, large, giant, winged, fire-breathing, reptilian supernatural creatures, as feared by others as they were admired in the supernatural world. They are immortal, powerful, and intelligent. Widely regarded as terrifying yet awe-inspiring, they can be found all over the world and are frequently referred to in Asian and medieval European folklore. Able to fly and breathe fire through their nostrils, they are one of the most dangerous and hardest to conceal creatures in the Supernatural Universe. Caracteristics/Description Dragons are extremely powerful and strong, with their hard scales that cannot be easily pierced by weapons. In addition to being long-lived, powerful, and cunning, dragons also possess subtle intelligence, great physical strength, and nearly impenetrable scales on everything but their undersides. They also possess an overwhelming greed for treasure, especially gold. Dragons are attracted to gold and they traditionally live in caves, but they make homes or hideouts in sewers when there are no caves to hide in. By their very nature, it was desirable to them to not only steal beautiful things, but to relish the act of dispossessing those from whom they took such property. Dragons have a very keen sense of the value of their hoard, but never themselves crafted so much as a brass ring. Dragons are prone to anger, and such fits of rage that towns, countrysides, and certainly individuals close at hand are subject to violent cataclysms of fire and destruction. Powers and Abilities Dragons are very powerful monsters and have a number of abilities that make them difficult creatures to kill. They are among the most powerful creatures on planet Earth, due to their giant size. Dragons can fly, breathe fire, and are extremely powerful, strong, and intelligent creatures. Their hard scales cannot be easily pierced by swords, arrows, and other weaponry. Dragons also have deadly poisons in their teeth and claws. *'Supernatural Strength' - Being giant creatures, Dragons possess incredible physical strength that makes them among the strongest type of supernatural monsters. They can easily overpower humans through sheer physical force, break through the thickest of rock walls, and have strength great enough to crush stone with ease. They are amongst the strongest of monsters, able to casually break and crush bones, toss a grown man like a doll, and easily lift and carry a handful of grown men and women, for over hundreds of miles. *'Shapeshifting' - Similar to angels and demons, both of which use vessels, Dragons can take a complete human form by shapeshifting, although when using their powers, part of their true forms become visible, specifically their snake like eyes and their large bat like wings. In addition, if they want to, they can completely show their true form. *'Pyrokinesis' - Perhaps their primary use of attack, Dragons can breathe a large wavy or difined stream of searing hot, deadly, fiery-flames from their mouth and nostrils that can set anything aflame and melt almost anything it hits. In addition, they can also launch destructive, explosive fire balls. Also, when in human form, they can also generate intense heat from their hands. These temperatures are hot enough to melt metals like iron, or even incinerate humans with their touch. *'Cryokinesis' - In addition to breathing fire, Dragons can also breathe a stream of ice from their mouth and nostrils that can literatly freeze anything it hits. *'Flight' - Dragons have giant bat-like wings which they use to fly and capture prey. They are incredibly capable flyers, able to move with great speed and maneuverability, and still demonstrate great stealth despite their enormous size. *'Invulnerability' - Having nearly impenetrable scales, Dragons are near completely invulnerable. Even in human from, significant forces, such as repeatedly being hit with a iron crowbar, can daze them, but causes no permanent damage. *'Super Speed' - Dragons can move with incredible speed, able to suddenly appear, almost like teleporting, especially when flying. *'Superior Stamina' - Dragons don't tire easily, they can fly miles at incredible speeds, and go through severe trauma without fatigue. *'Super Senses' - Dragons possess supernatural senses, able to smell, hear, and feel if someone is breathing, if someone is watching them, or even where they are, even if they are completely invisible. *'Immortality' - As ancient creatures, Dragons are immortal and cannot be killed by any man-made weapon. Even when in human form, they do not age. *'Heart Transferance' - In serious cases and if humans are ever fatally injured, Dragons can transfer half of their own heats to the fatally injured. Weaknesses Dragons are pratically impossible to kill, as their skin is near impeneterable. However, their underside is not so impeneterable. In addition, when dragons give half their hearts to humans, they humans share the dragons strength but also the dragon shears the humans' pain. If the dragon dies, so does the human with its heart dies with it. Known Dragons Smaugmoviestill.jpg|Smaug Saphira new.jpg|Saphira draco_07_dragon_heart_i_by_princevoldy-d3gxxuq.jpg|Draco Screen2___Griffin_in_DH_by_PrinceVoldy.jpg|Griffon Screen___Drake_in_DragonHeart_by_PrinceVoldy.jpg|Drake Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tales Category:Animals